Learning to Fly
by unexpectedfangirl
Summary: "Ready Soul?" Maka and Soul are beginning to embrace like after the death of Asura. The next step in their journey? Learning to use soul resonance and go on more adventures than ever before. But can Soul learn how to deal with his feelings for his "angelic" meister? Adventure, love, and learning to fly
1. Learning to fly ch1

Learning to Fly: Chapter 1

Authors note:Hey everyone! This will be the first fanfiction I have ever written. I plan on making this into a series but for the time being this is going to be a short chapter! Please send me some reviews if you want to see this story continued!

"SOUL HURRY UP!" Maka bursts from her room and rushes into the kitchen to grab two pieces of toast for her and her partner. Today is the day she and Soul are going to be undergoing some "new and important training" in the words of Professor Stien. Maka had no idea what that meant but according to Death the Kidd it would help Maka and Soul be even more in sync with their wavelengths.

"Soul come on! We're gonna be late if you don't get up!" Maka yells as she starts bangings on Soul Eaters door. "Whaaaaaaaa" Maka screams as she stumbles back, Soul appearing in the doorway, his white hair messy, toothbrush sticking out the side of his mouth and to put the cherry on top... IN HIS UNDERWEAR.

"BAKABAKABAKA...maka...CHOP" "HEY!"

"You know maybe we would'nt have been late if you had just gotten up when you were supposed to Soul..." Maka sighs as she walks in step with her weapon towards the group of people waiting for them to arrive; Tsubaki, Black Star, Kidd, Liz and Patty all greet the pair and then turn their atention back to Stien who is currentyl turning the massive screw in his head

"Damn static...ah Soul and Maka, how nice of you two to join us" Stien grimaces as he finally gets his screw to 'click'

"So I'm sure most of you have already heard from Kidd that it is very important that we begin to attend these intense training sessions in order to refine your soul resonance and make it more effective during battle. This is especially important since during soul resonance, the miesters imagination can be tapped into which in turn results in the weapon being able to do...extreme tasks... without the strain put on the miester" Stien continues to explain

"You all will have to focus on something different that you want to achieve so everyone, split into your pairs and space yourselves out a reasonable distance from eachother...I wont have Lord Death chewing me out because you nimwitts hurt eachother." Everyone begins to space themselves out creating a sort of triangle, Kidd with Liz and Patti as well as Tsubaki and Black Star are about 100 feet from Maka and Soul.

"Here this should be good enough, Soul! Transform!" In a flash of light and a whirl of wind a brilliant scythe appears before Maka, still glowing with light. Maka grasps on to the long silver handle of Souls weapon form, swinging him around just for fun then bringing him to rest directly in front of her so she can see into the black and red blade, Soul appears in the blade, his mouth pulled into a shark toothy smile "So what are gonna focus on tiny tits ~" Soul smirks. "Well...I was thinking that maybe...we could learn to fly?"


	2. Afraid of heights? ch2

Authors note: Hey all! So this chapter is going to be just a tad longer than the first, I hope the idea is interesting. Getting some reviews would help me alot to know if you guys like it or not!

Maka's P.O.V

"I was thinking...maybe...we could learn to fly?" Maka glances her down turned eyes up into the deep black and red blade of Soul, her green eyes brimming with the excitement of a six year old as though she just received her favourite cookie. "Please Soul? Before you say anything just let me explain...I was reading one of my books I got from Lord Death on old weapon and miester techniques, and being able to fly...well its a technique only someone with a Grigori soul can would allow us to tap into my magic like powers and turn you into a demon scythe which would allow us to fly." Maka explains sheepishly. Maka knew with her soul and Souls status as a Death Scythe, they would be able to use her advanced wavelength to control her imaginative qualities and make them true.

Soul's P.O.V

'I can't believe this crazy book worm' Soul thought to himself as he stares down into the bright emerald green eyes of his miester. She was staring at him with her signature look of defiance and determination. "Well" I began, "If you think that we can pull this off then I promise you that I will try just as hard to make this work" giving her a big shark toothy grin "After all, it would be uncool not to help the book worm who turned me into a Death Scythe".

"So how do we begin?" I ask. "We're supposed to both focus on the same image during soul resonance and embrace any feelings we have associated with flying" Maka began, her bottom lip pouted out as she thinks about how to really start this process. 'Oh man does she look cute' I begin to think to myself. We were standing in the desert in the outskirts of Death city, the summer evening coming around after our brief introduction to the training sessions from Stien earlier in the afternoon. From my vantage point in weapon form, I can see the evening light shining through Maka's hair, giving her a gold aura. Her skin looks smooth and supple, slightly tanned from their training in the forest.

Maka had defeated the Kishin Asura just over a year ago. It had been a hard time for the both of us, so many questions to be answered. Why had Maka's weapon blood appeared so suddenly during her fight with Asura? Was the black blood still coursing through her veins? How strong had Maka's anti-insanity wavelength gotten? So many questions that still haven't been answered. But the biggest question on my mind now; Does Maka feel the same way about me, that I feel about her?

"Alright Soul" Maka begins excitedly "I'm going to sit on you kind of like a witches broom" she explains as she lowers me to the ground in order to throw one of her wonderfully muscular, long legs over my handle. "Now lets both start thinking and envisioning this...How about we agree on big fluffy white angel wings, now Soul, you have to think of an image of me with these wings. They have to be big, and they have to be powerful, and I will do the same. Okay?"

Unfortunately for my miester, all I could really focus on was the warmth on my handle. Sure during battle I can feel Maka's hands as she twirls me and strikes blows on kishins, but she normally always wears these white leather gloves that mute the feeling of her contact. And it's not like I haven't occasionally seen up the skirt of my miester during battle, but thats her fault for always wearing a skirt and cute underwear. But this burning sensation on my handle is almost unbearable to endure, it just felt...too good.

Maka's P.O.V

I close my eyes and suddenly, I'm in an entirely white landscape. I look around, looking for Soul. A flash of red and there he is, standing a few feet away from her, looking rather...uncomfortable? I walk towards him and grasp his hands "Hey Soul, I know we can do this" I give him my best smile of reasurance. Soul looks up, his piercing red eyes flashing, a light pink blush covers his cheeks "I ugh..yeah okay lets try and do this..." Soul stammers out.

"SOUL RESONANCE" we both yell in unison.

I can feel my body filling with power, I reach out for my weapons soul and connect instantly. I can see his image of wings and mine fusing together. A flash of white. I can feel my feet starting to lift off the ground ever so slightly.

Soul's P.O.V

I can see the wings that have sprouted from the eye at the top of my weapon form. They aren't large, or beautiful like the wings that Maka had shown me in the white landscape. The wings are small, kind of a light beige colour, and not very strong at all.

"Maka I think you should get off" I grunt out between my sharp teeth. I can't seem to focus. I can feels Maka's legs gripping around my handle, the intense heat coming from where she's perched, I can also feel how smooth the skin of her inner thigh is...

BOOM. Suddenly were both on the ground, sprawled out on the hard dessert earth. I transform back quickly and run to Maka "Are you okay?!" I ask feverently. "BAKA. Why did you do that! We were almost two whole feet off the ground!" Maka fumes, stamping he foot on the ground while she attempts to brush the brown dust off of her white spartoi uniform."Sorry" I say "It's just...I'm afraid of heights".

She gives me a sympathetic looks "How about we call it in for the day?"

On our way back home Maka falls asleep on the back of my motorcycle, I can feel her smal larms tighten around my waist as we speed through the dark streets. I can't let her know that the reason I couldn't fly, or even concentrate on the task, was because I was too distracted by her. I need to come to terms with my feelings for Maka...and soon...


End file.
